Tough Luck
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: CeCe only see's her dad a couple times every 2 years, and when he comes to visit her, he has some news that will completely change her world. CeCe is enrolled into an ALL BOYS ACADEMY! Well, not ALL boys, just 1857, and the amount of girls? Technically 2. But 1 is undercover. And it's not CeCe.
1. Chapter 1

**Tough Luck**

**Yeap, a new story...I know I should be continuing my other stories instead of creating new ones, but I like this one...and afterwards I'll continue Apocalypse and, I'm sorry to say, but I'm deleting Untitled...hate on me hater, but I'm really sorry...but to make up for it I wrote this story, and trying my at most best to attempt and finish these stories before I go to camp (Sunday-Friday).**

"Dad, you can't _seriously_ be doing this? Are you insane?" CeCe bantered throwing her prada bag on her couch.  
"Look, Cecellia-"  
"CeCe." She corrected crossing her arms.  
"Look, I have to, I am the chairman of Everash Academy."  
"I don't want to sleep with boys!"  
"And you won't be! You'll have your separate room, and bathroom. And as for the changing room, which you'll barely use, you'll have your own. Besides, you get to get home Friday evening and come back Monday morning. On the bright side you'll get to see me more often." She raised her eyebrow and scoffed.  
"More often than 3 times every 2 years?" raised his hand to CeCe's face.  
"None of that at school!" He warned.  
"I'm not going to this school! End of story!" She stormed to her room and slammed the door. Her father was the chairman of an all boys academy named 'Everash'. He decided to allow 1 girl into his school. His daughter, since Mr. Jones wanted to be 'closer' to her. That makes 1 girl 1857 boys. Everash used to be located in Germany, but they relocated in Chicago, Illinois. Chairman's decision. CeCe saw pictures of the place, it didn't look too bad-more like an enlarged pool building. It had 3-stories, and the outside was painted an eggshell color. Her dad told her it was about 300 years old, the building they found was run down, and all of the plumbing was clogged. To anyone's eyes it would look like a huge school, to CeCe it was the beginning of the end of her life. She heard 3 knocks on her door and then the door opened.  
"Look CeCe, I know this'll be different. But you just have to trust me, I have a plan." Mr. Jones sat gingerly on CeCe's bed.  
"What is this plan? For me to lose my V card?" CeCe muttered, her father exhaled.  
"No, I can't tell you my plan yet. It's still being...strewn together. But you do benefit from it." CeCe sighed and threw herself to her pillow.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
"Well, it's not as if you have a choice." Her father little chuckled and left her alone to pack, when he reached the door he faced CeCe. "We leave tomorrow at noon." And with a click of his tongue he was out. CeCe got straight to packing, she didn't want to waste any time. _It's not like I'll miss anyone...I don't have any friends, no one likes me, never had a friend, much less a boyfriend._ She sighed again and shoved her iPod inside her side pocket of her pink duffle bag.  
"I hate this..." she whispered.

"CeCe! Are you ready to leave!" Her dad called for her. She shuffled down her hallway and towards her perky father, his vibrant red hair slicked back, and his teeth a dazzling white as his smile enlarged as he regarded his depressed daughter come into view. They walked in unison to the cab. "Look, Cecellia-"  
"**CeCe**." Mr. Jones glared at her then began again.  
"You have no idea how happy this will make me. Believe me." CeCe arched an eyebrow then watched out her window as the trees came and vanished. The cab came to a slow stop; Mr. Jones paid him and jumped out the car. CeCe rolled her eyes and slid out. Her dad inhaled the air and smiled, "Good day today...very good day."  
"The best..." CeCe whispered. Mr. Jones grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Look, no attitude! You must be on your best behaviour! OK? Good." CeCe shook him off and headed indoors. "Why are you so upset over this? I thought you'd be happy to be flooded with hundreds of boys."  
"Normally I would, but not this way. I'd like to have some girls, so I could have sleepovers, boy talk, celebrity crushes, a life. But no, my father forbids me of having any sort of life."  
"What did I tell you?" Mr. Jones raised his voice as his hands slammed on the entrance door handle.  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
"Now, here are your keys to your room, class starts at 3."  
"Starts? That's when it ends!" CeCe groaned and scooped up the keys.  
"Well, we decided for today to start at a different time. Tomorrow we start regularly, at 6." CeCe smiled and relaxed a bit.  
"Great, evening classes."  
"No, morning. Then it ends at 7. After we have supper and then free-time." _I'm going to die here..._CeCe pondered. She walked down the hallway; she couldn't help but survey the walls and decor. It wasn't any kind of beauty. The walls were chipped mustard yellow, and the lights-most of them were broken or were so dim, you couldn't even see the lighted parts. She didn't even want to begin with the smell. Rooms were on the third floor, half of the 2nd floor was the bathrooms, and the other half was the cafeteria. 1st floor had the gym and classrooms. She unlocked her door and stepped inside her new home (except for the weekends). There was a single bed pushed against the wall next to the window, with a purple comforter, plain white pillow. There was a drawer next to the bed, and a small light. In front of the bed was a small old school TV. Minus the large antenna's sticking out.  
"Classy." CeCe whispered rolling her suitcase in. She checked her Nixon 51-30 Chrono All White/Gold watch, when her dad arrived he gave her it. At first she wouldn't accept it but her mum forced her. 2:45, she had 15 minutes to get ready. CeCe un-zipped her suitcase and un-packed her clothes and accessories, and we're talking 'bout all types if accessories. She heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see a boy with dark skin, and long dark brown hair that reached the bottom of his ears.  
"Hi, I heard you're new, I'm Rocky. Just moved here from Germany, P.S I'm a girl." She whispered the last part.  
"If you're a girl, then why are you-" CeCe began,  
"Why am I dressed like a guy and look like a guy and at times, act like a guy? Because this school gives out _great_ academic support, and this place looks really impressive to colledges." She explained.  
"All right, I got it. I'm CeCe, I'm forced to stay here since my dad is the chairman." Rocky's cheerful expression dropped.  
"You're his _daughter_?" Rocky echoed pointing at the redhead.  
"Unfortunately." She groaned slightly.  
"Well, you arrived late so everyone else is already here, that's beside the point. Wanna go to class together? Class for 2nd years are English, Science, Math, Health-which is really funny, Art, Art, Tech, Computers, then it's free-time." She instructed grabbing a hold of CeCe's hand and leading her towards English. Rocky walked in first and whispered something to the teacher.  
"All right, everyone take your assigned seats. We have a noobie." He told the class, CeCe heard chairs moving and boys light groan. That was her cue to step in, and why she did, all jaws dropped except for the teacher's and Rocky.  
"Teach...that's a chick." A boy with spiked hair pointed out.  
"Thanks for the clarification Jonah." The teacher said.  
"Why is a girl here? I thought this was an all-boy academy!" One ranted tapping his pencil against his blue notepad.  
"Guys, are you seriously complaining about having a girl?" One who resembled Rocky a bit said. He looked at CeCe and winked. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

When Ty saw Rocky, his younger "brother" walk through the door and whisper something to the teacher, he knew something was up. The next thing he saw was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, and unlike all the guys in his school, he's seen quite a few. All the boys praised him and followed him around at school. This redhead struck a chord with him. All the guys knew, wait cross that out, _expected_ him to flirt with her. He was the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tough Luck**

_**Rocky's P.O.V**_

English class was probably the most awkward class, more awkward than Health! Every guy was goggling at CeCe...even Deuce one of my _best friends_. The bell for Science to begin rang and everyone collected their stuff then shuffled out.  
"Hey CeCe!" I said loudly searching for her through the crowd. I spotted her red hair swaying from side to side. Her head spun towards me and smiled. I walked up to her and at the same time so did Ty, my older brother.  
"Hi Ty." I greeted disappointed. He completely ignored me and wrapped his arm around CeCe's neck.  
"Hey, I'm Ty Blue." He announced lifting his hand gesturing her to shake it.  
"Uh, I'm CeCe Jones." His flirtatious smile dropped, his hand following.  
"_Jones_? As in, the chairman's daughter Jones?" CeCe nodded and slipped away from his arm and beside me.  
"Yeah so it'd be best if guys like _you_ stay away from me. If you want to stay in this school I mean." She added. He smirked again and twirled a piece of her red mess of spirals.  
"Feisty...I like that." He winked again.  
"I gotta get to class...so if you excuse me." She walked around him and I followed her to class. "Can you believe him? Thinking he could get me so easily especially like _that_." She complained as we stepped into Science class.  
"Class," began "first of all, can you all line-up at the back of the class?" We did as he told and stood at the end of the class. "Alright, this week instead of Science we'll be doing Health because we have a project we'll be beginning on the opposite sex. For the project you'll have to sit beside your partner. Now I know one of us might have an easy 'A' seeing as in there's one female in the classroom, but the rest will have contact to their mothers aunts or female guardians. I wrote down everyone's names on a piece of paper so I will pick up 2 at a time." He lifted up a grey top hat which contained our names. He lowered his hand into the top hat and 2 pieces of small white print paper rose up in his hands. "Jonah and Rocky. You two will sit in the front row directly in the middle." He eyed Jonah with an angry glint in his eyes. The chair scraped against the floor as I slumped into the classic blue plastic chair. Jonah sat down next to me hands laced and eyes glaring at the teacher. The names went on and on until there were 6 people left.  
"Ah, finally, CeCe, the female," he smiled at CeCe "and, heh, Tyler." He finished laughing in between. He was probably laughing since the only girl, besides me, is fixed with my brother, the flirtiest guy in-possibly-Chicago. I glanced at CeCe and she slightly frowned while sliding into the second last table at the row beside me. Ty slipped in his chair and landed his arm at the back of CeCe's chair. He named the rest and explained to us how to do the project, "Now in front of you, you have a list of questions to ask, for each question there are 2 answers, your estimate and the females perspective, you may use your cell-phones to contact your female option, or you could wait until this weekend. But the project is due on Tuesday. That gives you a week and a day. Begin." I grabbed the list and skimmed the poorly asked questions. I wonder how awkward it'll be between CeCe and Ty. Some of these questions are a but risqué.

_**3rd Person's P.O.V**_

Ty and CeCe scanned each question; Ty chuckled at a couple while CeCe rolled her eyes at a couple. _This must be rigged! The teacher must've known how I would hate being his partner!_ CeCe ranted through her head of why this had to happen to her. _I guess all I'd have to do is answer questions...not too hard._  
"Ready to start Ce?" Ty asked smirking.  
"It's CeCe, not 'Ce' or 'Cecellia', **CeCe**." She clarified.  
"It stays," He winked and lifted the paper between them. "number 1: How do you get a guys attention?" His smirk deepened and he raised his left eyebrow.  
"I don't _do_ anything." He smiled,  
"Cocky lil' one aren't ya?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Not like that, I don't get boys attention. I've never had a boy's attention." She announced and looked to the side.  
"What about your boyfriends?" He pressed on.  
"Never had one." She said plainly still staring at the boys backpack who sat in front of her. It had a tear on one side with a blue Nintendo corner sticking out.  
"A'ight, next question: How come you've never had a boyfriend?" CeCe glared at Ty.  
"That's not a question."  
"No, but I think it could be an extra question, like bonus or something, besides I don't quite believe you." CeCe sighed.  
"I dunno...maybe I'm not smart enough or not popular enough or maybe it's the fact that I'm not that pretty." Ty chuckled and played with the tip of his pen. "What's so funny?" She asked annoyed.  
"Nothing, nothing...just your reasons are kinda stupid." She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Stupid? What do you mean stupid?" She raised her tone.  
"No, never mind. Second question how old were you when you first had sex?" He tried to stifle a laugh but a few chuckles slipped out.  
"13..." she whispered, when she glanced at Ty he was completely shocked.  
"What?" He questioned in an un-easy tone.  
"I'm kidding." CeCe whispered and smiled, Ty smiled afterwards and continued to ask the questions.  
"How many female friends do you have?" CeCe choked and looked at her hands which were placed on the table one on top of the other.  
"Uh, none..."  
"Guy friends?"  
"No."  
"What did you do when you were alone? Have you've ever been to parties? Have you ever even _had_ a party?" Ty asked feeling sorrow. She shook her head and slid her left leg over her right leg.  
"No." She whispered. "Next question." Ty's stare lingered for a moment then he checked the list of questions.  
"Stereotype time, does every girl love shopping?"  
"I do, I'm not sure about the other 3 billion girls in the world." Ty lightly chuckled and read the next question.  
"Does every girl fall for a bad boy?" He looked at her with curiosity in his eyes but his expression looks as if he couldn't care less.  
"That's the same as the first question, not every girl falls for a bad boy." He grinned slightly.  
"Do you know any?"  
"Actually I do." He leaned in.  
"Oh really, Who?"  
"Me."  
"You don't like bad boys?" He asked leaning in so close she could feel his warm breath breezing over her face.  
"No, in fact I don't. I find them to be troublesome." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Troublesome?"  
"Yeah, troublesome, as in they're too much trouble." Ty backed up to his normal seating posture.  
"I see." He checked the list again and smiled.  
"What do you look for in a guy?"  
"It does not ask that!" CeCe grabbed the sheet and read the question. Her jaw dropped when she realised that it was a question. "Why are there so many romantic questions in this?" Ty shrugged and took the sheet of paper back.  
"So? What _do_ you like in a guy?" Ty asked intrigued but trying his best not to show it.  
"I don't know, maybe a guy with a good fashion sense, can dance, nice, funny."  
"I see." He smiled and asked her the rest of the questions, well they only made it to question 22.  
"Last question before the bell rings: Do you think you've even been in love?" CeCe was shocked, _why are all these questions relatable? Love, what I look for in a guy, if I like bad boys! I feel like I'm filling out an eHarmony application!_  
"No, how could I be if I've never liked someone, or if someone never even liked me?" The bell rung and CeCe dashed out the door. Outside the classroom she waited for her only possible friend Rocky. When she arrived she quickly jogged up to her.  
"Hey Rocky." Rocky smiled and linked arms with her.  
"Hey, wanna go to your room? I can help you decorate!" She proposed, CeCe nodded and they made their way to CeCe's room.

"So what's the deal with that Ty kid?" CeCe asked neatly folding her black and white splashed jeans into the third drawer.  
"Long story short, Ty is my brother, Rocky Blue and Ty Blue. He's the number one ladies man at the academy. Every guy looks up to him for advice on girls, well except for me of course, but I ain't a guy. Ty is expected to flirt with you, and you're expected to be all gushy and cutesy around him." CeCe rolled her eyes.  
"Wow, that's a lot to absorb!" CeCe crashed on her bed and shifted into a fetus position holding her pillow. She felt as if she was going to cry.  
"Hey what's the matter?" Rocky asked crawling so she was at the head of CeCe's bed.  
"Nothing...it's just that, I've never had a guy flirt with me before, I've never even had a guy _like_ me! I just feel upset that he's _expected _ to do it, and that he's not _voluntarily_ doing it." She sniffled.  
"Well what's the difference? I thought you couldn't care less about him, right?" Rocky asked comforting CeCe by rubbing her shoulder.  
"I don't, he's completely narcissistic, and it's just..." CeCe trailed off and Rocky but in.  
"It's just that you want someone to like you." CeCe nodded and tightened her position. "CeCe, there's over 1000 guys at this school and one, announced, girl. You will find someone here, as long as it's not Deuce!" She warned, CeCe opened one of her eyes.  
"Who's Deuce?"  
"He sits in front of you in Sci-Health." She corrected herself. CeCe thought back to the Nintendo and the boy whose it belongs to. He had semi-short hair a bit pricked at the top...cuban features.  
"Ah yeah! I 'member him! Cuban looking one!" Rocky squealed.  
"Yeah! That's him! He's my best guy friend...and I kinda like him."  
"Kind of? I think you're full on in loooooooove" CeCe teased and Rocky giggled.  
"Shut up."  
"Anyways, so what do we have after?" CeCe asked sitting up straight on her bed.  
"Well, today's confusing but it's 4:54, so supper's in 6 minutes then we have free-time." She stated looking at her watch.  
"Right so what do we do at free-time?"  
"Stuff, most of us hang out outside and talk in a big circle. Of course you're most welcome to join us." Rocky explained.  
"Most?" Rocky grinned.  
"Well, some like to stay indoors and play Men of War." CeCe giggled and twiddled with her thumbs.  
"Will Ty be there?" Rocky smiled and nodded.  
"Look, don't get any ideas! I wish he wouldn't be there! He's so weird! Flirting and 'caring'...it's strange!" She complained using air quotes around 'caring'.  
"Why do you think it's strange?" Rocky questioned.  
"'Cause he doesn't mean any of it! He's just doing it so he'll keep his rep." Rocky sighed and patted her back.  
"You never know. Now c'mon, supper's soon." She grabbed CeCe's hand and they walked towards the mess hall. When we walked in all eyes, even the teacher's, were on them. Rocky wondered what they were looking at. She looked at CeCe then down at her hand..._right, I'm a 'dude'!_ She immediately dropped her hand and led CeCe to a table.  
"Why's everyone still staring?" CeCe asked sitting beside Rocky.  
"No clue...but someone looks mad." Rocky asked a bit sad, she sneakily pointed her finger towards Ty. CeCe glanced over and she was right, Ty was 3 tables in front of us glaring at Rocky and CeCe.  
"Did we do something?" CeCe asked grabbing a bread bun from one of the baskets in front of them.  
"I don't think so." Rocky whispered, Deuce came through the door and Rocky motioned for him to sit with us.  
"So, does Deuce know? Y'know...about you being a girl?"  
"I think he's figuring it out for himself...either that or he thinks I'm gay..." Deuce pulled up a chair and sat in front of us.  
"CeCe, Deuce, Deuce, CeCe."  
"Hi." He greeted waving his hand slightly above the table.  
"Hi."  
"So you guys excited to eat? I know I am!" Rocky said and grabbed some of the food. CeCe and Deuce copied by grabbing what looked good and munching down on their food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tough Luck**

"Hey Deuce you're friends with Ty right?" Rocky asked Deuce as they and CeCe walked back to their rooms from supper.

"Yeah why?"

"Well do you know why he was glaring at us?" Deuce exhaled,

"Maybe it's 'cause he saw 2 guys hanging around CeCe." Rocky rolled her eyed, _Ty knows I'm a girl, though he glared at us before Deuce came. Maybe CeCe said something to him during Health..._

"Right so he thought that those two guys, wink, wink, nudge, nudge, were flirting with me? And succeeding?" CeCe estimated smiling.

"Possibly," Deuce replied then said "do you guys wanna go to our circle thing outside?"

"Will I be allowed in?" CeCe wondered slowing down and thinking of the possible things they discuss.

"Of course! Everyone's allowed, though not everyone comes." Deuce explained.

"Yes, I know. So where do we all hang?"

"Just outside on the grass."

"Seems fun!"

"Let's go!" Rocky grabbed both Deuce and CeCe's hands and pulled them toward outside. "It's just 'round here." Rocky led them around the buildings corner. In a patch of grass most of the boys sat criss-crossed or laying on the ground. As soon as CeCe was six feet away from the boys they all averted their gaze to her. Including Ty. In fact, Ty stood up and jogged over to CeCe, nabbing her away from Rocky and Deuce.

"Hey Ce," he greeted sliding his arm behind CeCe's neck. He guided her to where he was sitting, beside Jonah.

"So," Rocky announced loudly crossing her legs, "what should we do?"

"Let's play spin the bottle!" A dark skinned boy said with dread locks reaching his shoulders, his nose was short yet pointy and his eyes were dark and gloomy.

"Yeah! With one girl and like five hundred guys! Great idea!" CeCe exclaimed sarcastically. Ty and a couple others snickered.

"Let's play a game! There's this one in drama that we did, it's really fun!" Rocky explained the game to everyone. Basically, you and your partner are numbered so you're either one or two. Partner number one sit in a row with the number two row in front of them, so you're facing your partner. Row one have a random topic and the other row has a different topic. The two rows discuss their topic at the same time and you can't laugh and you can't go off topic.

"A'ight," Rocky said standing in the middle of the two rows. CeCe's partner was Deuce. "Row one," Deuce's row, "will discuss how weird it would be if the teachers could levitate. Row two," CeCe's row, "Will be discussing why they're so many trolls in the dungeon." CeCe and Deuce smiled at each other, already knowing what they're going to say. "3, 2," Rocky paused for dramatic effect, "1!"

"Trolls are in the dungeon because Professor Quirrell-'' Some people began,

"Levitation is not for teachers!"

"Because he needed a distraction-"

"They could possibly fly!"

"He knew how to put the three headed dog to sleep-"

"Maybe they could get to class on time-"

"So he pretended to act scared-"

Some people won on the row one others row two, it went on for quite a bit, but it had to come to an end. CeCe and Ty.

"Alright you two, behave, CeCe, you have what helps you write, and Ty you have the topic of crushes." Rocky grinned at Ty and he stuck his tongue towards her. "Begin!"

"There are many things to help you wri-"

"Everybody in the world has crushes-"

"Reading, poetry, school!"

"I mean, it wouldn't be very human if you didn't I mean-"

"I watch poetry a lot on YouTube and-"

"I mean I had plenty crushes-"

"There's Sarah Kay, Dr. Seuss,-"

"There's been Jasmine, Chloe, you, Sash-oh shoot." Rocky squeaked and pointed at Ty,  
"What did he do?" CeCe asked stopping her rambling.

"Didn't you hear him?" Rocky raised her eyebrow and CeCe shrugged shaking her head left and right.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Ty got up and brushed off his butt.

"Well, if you excuse me I really need to use the washroom." CeCe excused herself. Ty and Rocky sat back at their usual spots around the circle.

"It must be tough for you Ty to see a girl you like with someone else." The boy with dreadlocks announced loudly.

"What do you mean?" Ty asked playing with a piece of grass.

"Well it's obvious Rocky and CeCe are dating." Ty smiled and shook his head. He opened his mouth to direct him in the right direction but Rocky cut him off,

"CeCe and I? _Dating_? No, no, no!" She argued throwing her hands in mid-air.

"But I thought you and CeCe were totally into each other."

"Dude I would never go for CeCe!"

"Why?" Rocky inhaled and glanced at Ty sympathetically. She knew it was time to tell them...

"Because I'm a girl," she said in her normal tone. Some boys weakly chuckled and others sat there in disbelief, thinking of how she could be a girl. Then they all turned to Ty,

"It's true, dude's a chick." He clarified.

"OmiGod." Deuce whispered. Rocky got up and headed to CeCe's room.

A moment later Rocky saw the door open and close.

"Hey Rocks." It was her brother.

"Hi," she drawled rolling in a sitting position.

"How you holdin' up?" Rocky shrugged,

"Not so rockin'."

"It's a'ight, Deuce seemed a bit happy though." Ty nudged her.

"Haha very funny." Rocky fake laughed. Ty was too busy teasing Rocky about Deuce that he didn't notice a spunky redhead pop through.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Ty looked up and half-smiled,

"Rocky just confessed her secret identity." CeCe covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh gosh Rocky, are you O.K? What happened?" She asked sitting beside Rocky.

"Let's talk outside." Ty took CeCe's wrist and took her outside her door.

"Well?"

"Rocky's fine...but, the thing that happened during break-"

"What that you lost?"

"No, what I said."

"What did you say?"

"CeCe," He held her hand in his, "I really like you." Without her response he quickly kissed her. The first kiss was so empowering and enticing that she had to have more. When he tilted his head back CeCe grabbed the back and pulled it down and their lips came pouring into eachother. "So uh, your verdict?" Ty asked when they broke apart, CeCe smiled still holding onto the back of his neck.

"Shut up," and they kissed again.


End file.
